User blog:OmegaSmash/Mushroom Kingdom Showdown: My Version
While I love WwwWario and his wonderfull fangames, I just thought it would be fun to come up with my own version of the game, as if I was the one making the game. So without further adou... 'Mushroom Kingdom Showdown: My Version' First, the Most important part of the game (for many people)... The Roster And here is the roster! There are 26 characters Starter Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Toad *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Rosalina *Birdo *Koopa Troopa Unlockable Characters *Dr. Mario *Bowser Jr. *Ashley *King K Rool *Goomba *Kamek *Petey Pirahna *Nabbit *E. Gadd *Fawful *Dimentio *Geno Most of the roster is the same as the roster we have, with some exceptions... the characters that didn't make it in are- *Wart - Makes a cameo in the Subcon stage *Shadow Mario - Part of Bowser Jr.'s Showdown Smash (Final Smash) *WwwWario Stages There are 24 stages in this version of the game. Starter Stages *Battlefield *Final Destination *World 1-1 *Peach's Castle *Bowser's Castle *Subcon *Foreset of Illusion *Luigi's Mansion *Comet Observatory *Yoshi's Island *Jungle Hyjinks *Golden Temple (Wario Land 4) *Mario Land Unlcockable Stages *Pipe Maze *Pinna Park *Frosted Glacier *Rainbow Road *Gangplank Galleon *Mona's Pizza *Mario Bros. *Dr Mario *Forest Maze *Woohoo Hooniversity *Underwhere Modes In this version of the game there are multiple modes that you can play through. Certain Modes (marked with *) unlock stars on the title screen once you complete them. Showdown The basic Smash mode where you can compete in Showdowns against Computers and Players alike. Mushroom Journey* This is the Story Mode of this game. The Story of this mode is that the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom are holding a tournament for all the greatest fighters. Just when the first match is about to start, a dark force covers the sky. Down from the sky comes dark spores that infect most of the fighters, turing them beserk. The only two to escape are Mario and Bowser, who must put aside our differences to resuce everyone from this curse. Throughout the stages you will have to battle fighters, and once you defeat them they join your party. For more info, check out Mushroom Journey Classic* Classic is the same as in our current version, except with more difficultys (Very Easy, Easy and Very Hard), and one less stage. You only play stage 9 on Normal, Hard and Very Hard. Most of the stages are randomised, but Stage 9 is always a battle against Giga Bowser. Target Smash* Each character has their own Target Smash level, with a theme focused around that character specificaly (for example, Mario's is based around SMB and Donkey Kong's is based around Donkey Kong). Multi-Man Showdown* In this mode, you fight against multiple fighters at once, within different rules, including 3 Minute Smash, Cruel Smash, Endless Smash and more. All Star* You unlock this mode once you unlock every character in the game. In this mode, you fight every character in chronological appearence. Items There are 30 items in the game. Bolded 'items are from the SSB series *Super Mushroom *Poision Mushroom *1-Up Mushroom *Fire Flower *Superstar *Banana Peel *Green Shell *Red Shell *Blue Shell *Super Leaf *Bomb-omb *Lightning Blot *Bullet Bill *Pow Block *Freezie *Fire Bar *Boomerang *Wing Box *Metal Box *Vanish Box *Hammer *Golden Hammer *'Food *'Home-Run Bat' *'Crate' *'Bumper' *'Ray Gun' *'Team Healer' *'Showdown Ball '(Smash Ball) *'Assist Portal '(Assist Trophy) Assist Portal Characters There are 14 Assist Portal Characters in the game- *Baby Bros. *Hammer Brother *Lakitu *Toadsworth *Wiggler *King Boo *Mouser *Boom-Boom *Pianta *Dixie Kong *Kat and Anna *Midbus *Goombella *Mallow Showdown Smashes Each character has their own Showdown Smash- *Mario - Mario Finale *Luigi - Negative Blast *Peach - Sweet Peach *Daist - Daisy Blossom *Yoshi - Dragon Shot *Toad - Mega Mushroom *Bowser - Giga Flame *Wario - Great Warf *Waluigi - Bomb-omb Blast *Donkey Kong - Konga Beat *Diddy Kong - Rocketbarrel Blast *Rosalina - Grand Star *Birdo - Suncon Comrades *Koopa Troopa - Shell Storm * Mushroom Kingdom Showdown (1).png|The Old Tittle Screen Mushroom Kingdom Showdown (4).png|Old Character Select Screen, with no one unlocked. Mushroom Kingdom Showdown (2).png|Old Character Select, with everyone unlocked. Dr. Mario - Pill Rain *Bowser Jr. - Shadow Strike *Ashley - *King K. Rool - Kredits *Goomba - Goomba Charge *Kamek - Koopa Magic *Petey Pirahana - Goop Splatter *Nabbit - Power Up *E. Gadd - Poltergust 5000 *Fawful - Dark Fawful *Dimentio - Super Dimentio *Geno - Geno Whirl NOTE: Everything is slowly being updated. Try to spot a new character on the tittle screen! Also, a new starting roster is also featured on the tittle screen, so spot the differences. Lastly... ''GAME DEVELPOMENT WILL BEGIN SHORTLY AFTER THE FINAL VERSION OF MKS RELEASES.'' Category:Blog posts